1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus with data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain computer systems, such as storage systems, are typically constructed from many data storage devices that are positioned and stacked relative to each other in an enclosure. Each of the data storage devices is electrically connected to a main board of the computer system for data storage or exchange. The computer system always includes a number of data cables and power cables for connecting the data storage devices to the main board. Because there are so many cables in the computer system, it becomes messy, which is harmful to the steady and stable operations of the computer system.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.